Octo Zombie (Timeless)
The Octo Zombie is an ennemy from Timeless fought in the Big Wave Beach. He has octopuses hanging on his body, providing him a bit of armor, and that he can throw at players to bind their weapons. If they are disarmed, they will throw octopis at players, inflicting 10 damage and stunning them for 3 seconds Appearance and origins He wears leopard-like swimming trunks, has the morphology of a Brute, and up to 8 octopuses, tied up with their tentacles at various parts of his body like his legs, belly, arms or even his back and his shoulders, while one is always protecting his head. All over his body are noticeable bite marks and scratches, as well as black stains from cephalopods on his body and red stains in his eyes, supposedly due to sea salt. When he throws an octopus, black stains as well as a bite mark can be seen where the said octopus was. Once his head-octopus is removed, you can see a messy and almost-gone haircut, likely weathered by the octopi, as well as a bit mark which seems to go deep into the zombie's head. Said octopuses are usually brown with a tint of red Game Mechanics It is important to know that beached octopi, whether they stole a weapon or no, can be squished and instantly killed using the buttone ?. This however takes 1.3 seconds and consumes 5% of your stamina Attack Patterns At close range, he will simply punch, but from a distance between 1 to 15 meters, he will grab an octopi on his body, and throw it forward, beak first and with a slightly lobbed shot. They will land on the player's weapon, making them drop it do the ground. If the octopus was thrown on a disarmed player, it will attempt to grab the player's face, but will be thrown away in only 3 seconds. Beached octopi and those from failed shots can be found laying on the ground and picked up by the Octo Zombies, who will put them in an empty slot. All of them have 8 octopus slots, and won't take the beached octopuses unless a slot is empty Strategies In later levels of the Big Wave Beach, they are the main threat, due to their higher HP and mostly their octopi-throwing abilities, which not only makes them able to disarm players like Fisherman Zombies, making groups of Octo Zombies able to clear out the way for their assaults. To avoid the said octopi tosses, wait until you see him charge the shot, and then quickly dash towards the left or the right, so you should have enough time to deal a lot of damage due to its ability cooldown. If he manages to disarm you, quickly switch a side weapon and kill the octopus, unless you are attacked by other zombies ; in this case, it is advised to run away while prioritizing the Octo Zombie to avoid the theft of your other weapons. In some rare cases, he might be able to take off all your weapon, leaving you only with your fist ; your only option left would be to destroy as quickly as possible his octopuses by stomping them so you can get your weapons. When doing so, circle around them, avoid attacks by dashing or rolling and prioritize taking down the Octo Zombies. The best solution to take them down safely is to keep in mind that they are somewhat slow and their range isn't infinite, so by sniping you might be able to kill those before they reach you. A good method, while a bit risky, would be to use something like a Machete to try to slice a thrown octopus mid-air. This require a good amount of timing but can save you a lot of troubles. Otherwise, popping off the squids on his body can be used in last resort but killing him first is usually less difficult. Trivia *He was heavily suggested by Quirk 567, which we would like to thank for his help Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless zombies Category:Big Wave Beach related Category:Big Wave Beach zombies Category:Zombies Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Brutes